Walls
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Set after "Party Time". Jenny always has had walls set up, separating herself from others. With the other's they're broken, but with Zap, they're there, keeping the one boy who may love her far away.


**Okay, my friend (FanFicFan909) told me she thought I should turn this into a two-shot, so I'm doing it. I've been putting it off for a week (okay, so longer) and since it's my last night of Spring Break, I'm going to try to finish it. No promises.**

**I Don't Own Dex Hamilton Or Teen Titans**

And as Zap's lips met Jenny's, her world shut down. There was nothing else, just them. Together. Kissing. All too soon though, Zap pulled back. From the look on his face, he had the same experience that Jenny did.

Then what happened caught up in Jenny's brain. Zap had kissed her, in front of the whole team. She shot up from her seat and ran, ignoring Zap's voice as it called out, "Jenny, come back!"

_I can't believe I let that happen._ Jenny thought to herself. From the minute she was free of the research facility, she had set up a wall. No one was supposed to get through. Ever. So that she didn't get hurt, or hurt others by finding friends, falling in love.

Of course, the wall had thinned, Dex made sure of that the day he found her. At first, she held a secret crush on the scientist. Who wouldn't? He was tall, broad, beautiful eyes that made anyone want to fall in love. His accent was pretty hot too. But after working and living with him for about a month or two, Jenny's love for Dex changed. It didn't go away, it never would, but it became more as a father/daughter love. Dex was the first person to take care of Jenny, treat her like an equal, not a freak.

Even Tung, as weird as the frog-boy was, played a part in weakening her wall. When he asked for help with the simplest things, or made her laugh uncontrollably, she began too love him too. Never had it been in a romantic way though. The thought made her stomach lurch. No, Jenny loved Tung a a little brother.

Jane. She was like a mom, though Jenny would never admit it to anyone but her Habitat family. Whenever Jenny needed the guidance of a woman, Jane was there in a heartbeat. Boy problems, growing up. Jane knew what to say to make it right. The trust Jenny put in Jane, she had taken from her wall, and it became even smaller.

Amethyst was the sister she had always wanted. Yes, Jenny 8 was there, as was Jenny 4 **(( AN : Check out FanFicFan909's story, "Mind Control". You'll understand then. ))**, but Amethyst was different. She looked like a Lagoon Monster, the alien princess made jokes about it herself, but was the most compassionate person ever. Everyone mattered to her, especially her team. Jenny was loved like no other by Amethyst. And in return, Jenny felt the exact same way. That sent cracks in her walls foundation. Cracks that later turned into deep, unfixable fissures.

More alien royalty. Wildfire was the most bubbly, lovable person she's ever met. When he spoke, it was fast, and loud, as if he were too excited to hold it in. Maybe that was why Jenny's mornings became brighter when the Tamaranian moved in. He kept everything happy, sparkling with joy. No one could frown when he was in the same room. So, in order to let in the sunlight, she let down a bit more of her wall.

And then, there was Zap. From the moment they met, she felt something strong. Could that be the reason she built her wall higher when he was around?

_ "You're scared to fall in love Jen-Jen." _Amethyst's words rung in her head. She'd said during one of their many girls' nights. _"Don't be. It's the most amazing feeling ever. I mean, what Dex feels for Jane, My father for my long dead mother, Poseidon bless her soul. What I feel for Ryand'r. It keeps you up at night, because you don't want to fall asleep."_

_ "You're delusional."_ Jenny remembered saying. _"That's all in your guys' heads."_

_ "No, no. It's not! Absolutely not! Jenny, quite denizen yourself something you deserve!"_

_ Bad thing to do, _Jenny thought at the time. _Never, ever say something that'll make Amy feel too much._

_ "Why can't you see it Jenny? He's perfect for you. Perfect."_

Back in the real world, Jenny was walking around the bug habitats. She was lost in thought, remembering each time they'd caught each bug. Suddenly, there was a noise behind her and she whirrled around, fists up and ready to fight.

"It's, just me Jenny." That voice. Why him of all six people to come talk to her?

"What would you like Zap." Jenny could feel it already. The shield, going up. Stopping every chance she had with him.

_ "Why can't you see it Jenny? He's perfect for you. Perfect."_

Amethyst was in her head again. All she had ever told about love came rushing back from the back of her mind. Slowly, but surely, the wall went back down. It disappeared out of sight, forever.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It was just a stupid spin-the-bottle thing." Zap looked into Jenny's emerald green eyes. He would never tell her, but that kiss had meant everything to him. All in three seconds. "Forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it." Jenny said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to forget about it." Her voice was louder. "Zap, Amethyst was right. I'm scared to fall in love."

"Jenny." Zap walked over to where she was standing, right beside the Leopard Lily Suckers from Flora. The dominant male and female were sleeping, bodies pressed up as close as they could. Both teens looked at them, then back at each other. "I don't get what you mean."

"All these years, I closed up around you. Because I was afraid to fall in love. Amy's the only one who could see it. So she told me what it was like to love, how she felt about Wildfire, Dex to Jane, how we could feel about each other." She sighed, then looked back at the Lily Suckers. They looked so happy and peaceful. They mated for life, and even after one died, they would morn for their dead love until they joined them. "How these two must feel."

Reaching out his hand, Zap brushed a piece of Jenny's blue hair out of her eyes. "I always envied these two. They had what I could only dream of." Jenny raised an eyebrow, and Zap continued. "They had love, each other. The girl I loved wouldn't have me. You wouldn't give me the time of day."

Now it was Jenny who made the first move. She leaned forward, standing on tip-toes, and kissed Zap. It started out slow, steady, but progressed. Soon, Jenny was pressed against the Lily Suckers' glass, arms tight around Zaps's neck as their tongues searched each other's mouths. The electricity that pulsed through their bodies was like nothing else.

The door opened, and they pulled apart. Both were quiet, waiting to see what the person would do.

"Jenny! Zap!" Amethyst called out. "You guys here?"

"Maybe we should try the training room." Wildfire was with her.

"You just want to make out."

"So?"

There was a pause, Jenny and Zap knew Amethyst would think about it. "Training room sounds like a good idea." Then they walked out, shutting off the lights as they did.

"It's dark." Jenny whispered.

"I know."

"Where were we?"

"Not finished." Zap said then began kissing Jenny again.

So Jenny had walls, but by now, they were gone, shattered, not in existence anymore.

**Not my best, not my worst. Hope ya liked it buddy! I always thought Jenny was the type of girl to warm up to everyone, but the one person who might love her. I'm kinda impressed by what I've written. Anyway, for by amigo, FanFicFan909. Hope you enjoy it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
